Hechizo helado
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: La reina helada no solo secuestró al príncipe, también hechizó a Fiona, solo alguien que la ame puede salvarla...


**Disclaimer: ¡Hora de Aventura!... u.u no es mía… pero si lo fuera Finn y Jake serían solo una retorcida fantasía de la Reina Helada xD**

* * *

_Sí, sí, sí. Soy el rey de los vampiros y amo y señor del inframundo y no soy capaz de hablarle cuando está tan cerca y tan hermosa y tan… muy bieeen… estoy divagando en sus ojos, y está sonrojada… por… ¡¿Mirarme? Pero entonces lo veo. El tonto del dulce príncipe Gumball, tan gay como siempre. Y se dirige hacia ella, pero ella sale._

_Tonto, tonto ¡Tonto Marshall! Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir que ella pueda pensar en ti de esa manera, pero eso sería ridículo pues… está el tonto del príncipe rosa. _**Gay.**

Marshall Lee miraba toda la fiesta desde el techo, parecía estar recostado en la base de la columna pero solo flotaba de cabeza, había prometido tocar su bajo para la fiesta del príncipe pero lo único por lo que había prometido hacerlo había sido por la hermosa chica que ahora se dirigía a algún lugar del dulce reino con el dulce príncipe Gumball. Carraspeó y descubrió al príncipe grumoso observándolo.

Tomó aire y compuso una expresión terrorífica, su rostro se deformó tomando la figura de hocico de lobo y luego regresó a la normalidad ya que vio al principito bajando dos tonos de color.

Pero entonces supo que algo andaba mal, escuchó a Fionna gritar algunas cosas y vio a Cake desaparecer entre la gente para comenzar a subir a la torre, hacía más frío del que hacía usualmente y eso no era normal, menos en el castillo.

–La reina helada.

Marshall corrió, o más bien, levitó hasta la torre a tiempo; Fionna tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisa completamente idiota, y la tiara de la reina estaba en el suelo, de la reina ni sus luces y el príncipe parecía triste. Cake y Monochromicorn también tenían la mirada perdida pero al ver a Marshall, Cake bufó aterrada y Monochromicorn se puso frente a ella como protegiéndola, pero él los ignoró por completo.

– ¿Qué le hiciste príncipe idiota?

–Nada, ella… está hablando de alguien de Ooo.

– ¿De Ooo? Sí claro… –La risa de la reina helada retumbó en la habitación.

– ¡Tontos! Ella está bajo mi hechizo, y solo puede romperlo un beso de verdadero amor.

–Que a ti nadie en el mundo te ame no quiere decir que nadie la ama a ella. –Gritó Marshall.

– ¡No te preocupes Fionna! Yo te salvaré. –Exclamó el príncipe Gumball.

– ¡Yo no cantaría victoria! –Gritó la reina en medio de sus carcajadas.

El príncipe tomó a Fionna entre sus brazos y la besó sacándola de la ensoñación, sin embargo, en lugar de despertarla del hechizo, lo único que hizo fue enfurecerla y tratar de huir; la reina helada volvió a reír y recuperando su corona hizo a Fionna retroceder hasta el balcón.

–Reina helada, aléjate de mí.

Fionna llegó hasta el borde y cayó por el balcón.

– ¡No! –Gritaron todos, Marshall saltó hacia el balcón mientras que el dulce príncipe y Cake permanecían congelados, en cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba corrieron a ver qué pasaba y Monochromicorn saltó también para atrapar a Fionna y a Marshall pero ambos flotaban tranquilamente hacia arriba. Marshall abrazaba a Fionna mientras que ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

**Marshall.**

_No, no ¡No! Fionna cayendo por la ventana, eso no puede estar pasando, y todos a mi alrededor están demasiado pasmados como para hacer nada. Monochromicorn podría atraparla pero no hace nada, le preocupa más que yo lastime a Cake, eso creo. Tonto, ¡Tonto! Yo puedo flotar. _

_Me lanzo a la ventana y salto, levitando a toda velocidad hacia ella, que estira sus brazos hacia mí como si supiera que soy capaz de salvarla. Está a un metro del suelo cuando tomo sus manos. Con fuerzas, la jalo hacia mí y ella sube rápidamente, olvido que es humana y que no pesa tanto como otras criaturas. La jalo con tanta fuerza que temo que nuestros rostros van a chocar… y lo hacen, pero no como yo creía…_

_Sus labios se estrellaron en los míos y estoy seguro de que se lastimó, pero luego ella cierra los ojos y el roce se hace más suave… entonces la tomo en mis brazos y la beso. No con pasión, como siempre imagino que serían nuestros besos, si alguna vez se hicieran realidad. No es algo arrebatado e instintivo como me imagino generalmente, es algo muy tierno… y… un leve rubor está en sus mejillas cuando nos separamos y entonces comienzo a subirla. _

_Y entonces me besa de nuevo…_

_Esto es increíble, ella me está besando, ahora se parece un poco más a lo que he imaginado, no es exacto, pero es… intenso. Entonces se aleja de nuevo y me mira a los ojos terrible y hermosamente sonrojada…_

–Marshall…

–No, no digas nada, en estos momentos no.

–Pero, Marshall… tú… me salvaste del hechizo.

–Olvídalo Fi… es mala idea lo nuestro.

Marshall bajó a Fionna y trató de alejarse, pero ella lo abrazó apresándolo a su lado y evitando a toda costa que se alejara. Ella sabía bien que Marshall era más fuerte que ella y que fácilmente podría soltarse, pero no lo hace, se queda ahí dejando que ella lo abrace y entonces lo besa de nuevo. Un poco más intensamente que las dos veces anteriores.

–Yo… Marshall…

–Fi, te quiero… no. Te amo Fionna.

–Marshall… también yo… te quiero.

Marshall sonrió y se soltó del abrazo de Fionna. –La fiesta los espera, yo me tengo que ir, pero nos veremos luego Fi, en alguna aventura, espero.

–Marshall, espera.

Pero Marshall salió al balcón para irse, ella lo alcanzó y ahí se despidieron con un último beso.

–Te veo luego preciosa, y aclararemos esto de una buena vez.

–No puedo esperar para hablar.

–Diviértete.

– ¿No vas a tocar?

–No sé si el príncipe me quiera aquí. Te veo luego. Preciosa.

* * *

N/A: Ok, ya sé que me salí de contexto, pero yo lo advertí. Espero sus Rvs. Grax por leer.


End file.
